supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lazarus erhebt sich
Lazarus erhebt sich ist die Premiere der vierten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Nach vier Monaten in der Hölle ist Dean plötzlich frei. Er wacht in einem Sarg auf und steigt aus der Erde. Als er registriert, dass es kein Traum ist, macht Dean sich auf den Weg zu Bobby und Sam. Diese können kaum glauben, dass Dean wieder frei ist. Doch sie stellen sich zu Recht die Frage wer oder was ihn befreit hat und was Dean als Gegenleistung zahlen muss. Handlung thumb|left|250pxAus dem Dunkeln flackern immer wieder die angsterfüllten Augen Deans auf, bevor es vollkommen finster wird. Man hört jemanden nach Luft schnappen und ein trockenes Husten, dann das Klicken eines Feuerzeugs. Dieses springt schließlich an und es kommt Licht in die Situation – Dean liegt in einem Sarg. Er schreit um Hilfe, betastet die Enge um sich herum. Dann löst er die Latte direkt über seinem Gesicht und wird von Erde zugeschüttet. Im Tageslicht steht ein Holzkreuz. Deans Hände stoßen aus dem Boden und er kann sich herausziehen. Kurz bleibt er in der Sonne liegen. Als er steht, bemerkt er, dass rund um sein Grab alle Bäume umgefallen sind. Dean bricht in eine Tankstelle ein. Er trinkt Wasser und nimmt eine Zeitung in die Hand, von deren Titelseite er erfährt, dass in der Zwischenzeit September ist. Nachdem er sich das Gesicht an einem Waschbecken gewaschen hat, hebt er sein T-Shirt vor einem Spiegel hoch und erinnert thumb|right|250pxsich an die Verletzungen, die ihm der Höllenhund zugefügt hat. Allerdings sind im Spiegel keine Verletzungen oder Narben zu sehen. Dean hebt den Ärmel seines Shirts und sieht, dass ein Handabdruck in seine Haut gebrannt ist. Er lässt einige Dinge mitgehen und will sich gerade an der Kasse zu schaffen machen, als der Fernsehapparat hinter ihm zu flackern beginnt. Dean dreht ihn ab, doch kurz darauf beginnt das Radio Musik zu spielen. Als Dean auf das Radio zugeht, springt auch der Fernseher wieder an. Alarmiert streut Dean Salz vor ein Fenster, doch ein hohes Piepen unterbricht ihn. Dieser Ton tut ihm offensichtlich weh in den Ohren und lässt alle Scheiben in der Tankstelle zerspringen. Von einer Telefonzelle aus ruft Dean Sam an, aber die Nummer ist nicht vergeben. Dann ruft er Bobby an und sagt ihm, wer er ist. Bobby legt auf. Dean ruft ein zweites Mal an und bekommt von Bobby gesagt, dass dies nicht lustig sei und dass er den Anrufer umbringen würde, wenn er noch einmal anruft. Dean legt auf und schließt einen Wagen kurz, mit dem er wegfährt. thumb|right|250pxBobby öffnet die Tür. Dean steht davor und begrüßt ihn mit "Überraschung". Bobby glaubt jedoch nicht, dass er Dean wirklich vor sich hat und attackiert ihn mit einem Messer. Dean versucht den zweiten Jäger davon zu überzeugen, dass er es wirklich ist. Zunächst scheint Bobby ihm zu glauben, doch dann greift er ihn wieder mit dem Messer an, das Dean ihm jedoch abnehmen kann. Um ihm zu beweisen, dass er nicht böse ist, schneidet er sich mit der Silberklinge in den Arm. Das kann Bobby überzeugen und die beiden fallen sich in die Arme. Gerade als Dean erzählen will, an was er sich erinnern kann, schüttet Bobby ihm Weihwasser ins Gesicht mit den Worten, dass man nicht vorsichtig genug sein kann. Dean und Bobby kommen auf Sam zu sprechen. Dean erfährt, dass sein kleiner Bruder am Leben ist, aber keinen Kontakt zu Bobby hat. Er war es auch, der dagegen war, Dean zu verbrennen. Sam war davon überzeugt, seinen älteren Bruder retten zu können und dann würde er einen Körper brauchen. Dean ist überzeugt davon, dass Sam einen Pakt geschlossen hat und er deshalb aus der Hölle frei gekommen ist. thumb|left|250pxÜber Satellit kann Dean Sams Handy in Illinois orten. Bobby und er klopfen dort in einem Hotel an eine Zimmertür und eine junge Frau öffnet, die nach der Pizza fragt, die sie anscheinend erwartet. Dean meint schon, sie hätten das falsche Zimmer erwischt, als Sam ins Bild tritt, der offensichtlich mit dem Auftauchen seines Bruders überfordert ist. Als Dean einen Schritt auf ihn zumacht, zieht Sam ein Messer und greift seinen Bruder an. Bobby klärt Sam auf und die Winchester-Brüder fallen sich in die Arme. Die junge Frau, die zuvor die Tür aufgemacht hatte, bemerkt, dass es der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, um zu gehen und Sam pflichtet ihr bei. Als er sich bei ihr verabschiedet, nennt Sam sie Ellie. Sie berichtigt ihn und sagt, dass sie Christy heiße. Dean wirft Sam vor, er habe einen Pakt wegen seiner Seele geschlossen. Die beiden Brüder beginnen zu streiten, bis Sam zugibt, dass er alles versucht habe, um Dean zurückzubringen, aber nichts funktioniert habe. Dass es nicht er war, der seinen Bruder gerettet hat, stellt die drei Jäger vor die Frage, wer es getan hat. Sam erzählt, dass er Lilith gejagt habe. Die Fährte einiger Dämonen hätte ihn nach Illinois geführt. Bobby sieht einen Zusammenhang zwischen den Dämonen und Deans "Auferstehung" und fragt ihn, ob er sich ganz wie er selbst fühle. Dean bejaht diese Frage, aber Bobby ist überzeugt davon, dass derjenige, der Dean befreit hat, einen miesen Plan hat. Er schlägt vor, ein Medium zu besuchen, das in der Nähe wohne. thumb|left|250pxBevor die Jäger aufbrechen, gibt Sam Dean seine Kette zurück und fragt ihn, wie es in der Hölle war. Dean erzählt wieder, dass er sich an nichts erinnern kann, dass er es wahrscheinlich verdrängt habe. Als er jedoch vor einem Spiegel im Badezimmer steht und sich selbst ansieht, scheint es so, als könne er sich doch ansatzweise erinnern. Bobby, Sam und Dean wollen aufbrechen und Sam übergibt Dean die Schlüssel des Chevys zurück. Dean ist begeistert und begrüßt sein "Baby". Weniger begeistert, ist er, als er statt seines Kassettenspielers einen iPod vorfindet. Als dann auch noch Country-Musik erklingt, als er das Auto startet, reißt er den Player aus seiner Verankerung. Auf dem Weg zu dem Medium hakt Dean bei Sam nach, wie er es schaffen konnte, Lilith zu entkommen. Sam beteuert, dass er keine Ahnung habe. Lilith konnte ihn einfach nicht töten, als wäre er immun. Dean fragt nach, ob er seine Kräfte seitdem gebraucht habe. Sam verneint. Immerhin wäre es praktisch Deans letzter Wunsch gewesen, das nicht zu tun. thumb|right|250pxBobby stellt den Jungs Pamela Barnes vor, die das beste Medium des Staates ist. Pamela beginnt sofort, mit Dean zu flirten, konnte aber nicht herausbekommen, wer ihn aus der Hölle geholt hat. Sie will es mit einer Séance versuchen, nur um einen kleinen Blick auf das Wesen zu erhaschen, das Dean befreien konnte. Sie schafft es dabei zwar, den Namen des Wohltäters zu erfahren – Castiel – allerdings brennt es ihr bei dem Versuch, Castiel zu sehen, die Augen aus. Dean und Sam unterhalten sich in einem Café über Castiel. Dean will ihn beschwören und vernichten, was Sam für leichtsinnig hält. Er will lieber die Dämonen finden, denen er gefolgt ist. Da geben sich alle Leute um sie herum als genau diese Dämonen zu erkennen. Ihre Anführerin bedroht Dean, aber er erkennt, dass die Dämonen viel zu viel Angst vor dem Wesen haben, das Dean aus der Hölle befreit hat. Dean und Sam verlassen also das Café ohne Kampf. In der Nacht haut Sam allein aus dem Hotel ab, nachdem Dean eingeschlafen ist. Dieser wacht auf, als der Fernseher sich von selbst einschaltet. Wieder erklingt der hohe Ton, der alle Scheiben zerspringen lässt. Dean geht vor Schmerz zu Boden, aus seinen Ohren rinnt Blut, aber Bobby kommt rechtzeitig, um ihn rauszuholen. thumb|left|250pxDean ruft Sam an, um ihm zu sagen, dass er mit Bobby ein Bier trinken geht. In Wirklichkeit will er Castiel beschwören. Sam verheimlicht seinerseits, dass er vor dem Café steht, in dem sie die Dämonen gefunden hatten. Dieses betritt er auch kurz darauf, nur um einen Mann mit ausgebrannten Augen zu finden. Die Dämonin, die zuvor schon mit Dean gesprochen hatte, geht auf Sam los, jedoch ebenfalls blind. Sam will Antworten von ihr und als er sie nicht bekommt, treibt er sie mit nur mit der Kraft seiner Gedanken aus. Aus den Schatten tritt die junge Frau aus dem Hotelzimmer. Sam erkennt sie sofort als Ruby. Sie lobt ihn dafür, dass er immer besser wird und erklärt ihm, dass kein Dämon in der Lage sei, einen Menschen aus der Hölle zu befreien und in seinen Körper zurückzuschicken. Sie wisse allerdings nicht, was für ein Wesen stark genug dafür wäre. Während Dean und Bobby versuchen, Castiel mit allen möglichen Beschwörungsformeln anzulocken, beschließt Sam - gegen den Rat Rubys - seine geistigen Fähigkeiten weiterhin zu benutzen, weil er damit Gutes tut. thumb|right|250pxDean und Bobby warten immer noch auf Castiel, der schließlich auftaucht. Jedoch lässt er sich durch nichts töten, was die beiden Jäger dabei haben. Im Gegenteil, Castiel schafft es sogar, Bobby in Tiefschlaf zu versetzen, weil er mit Dean alleine sprechen will. Er klärt ihn darüber auf, dass das hohe Piepen und das Verbrennen der Augen Nebenwirkungen seiner wahren Stimme und seiner wahren Gestalt seien. Castiel offenbart sich Dean als Engel, der aber nicht daran glaubt, dass gute Dinge geschehen. Castiel sieht Dean in die Augen und spricht aus, dass Dean nicht glaubt, dass er es verdient, gerettet zu werden. Dean zeigt sich unbeeindruckt und fragt, warum er gerettet wurde. Der Engel entgegnet, dass es Gottes Befehl war und Dean einen Auftrag zu erfüllen habe. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Bobby Singer *Ruby *Castiel *Pamela Barnes *Kellnerin Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen *Engel *Medium *Untoter (nur erwähnt) Musik *'You Shook Me All Night Long' von AC/DC *'In the Shadow of the Valley' von Lost Weekend Western Swing Band *'Fight Song' von The Republic Tigers *'Vision' von Jason Manns *'Wrapped Around Your Finger' von Martyn Laight *'I'm So Blue' von Katie Thompson & Martyn Laight Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Lazarus Rising (Auferstehung Lazarus) *'Spanisch:' La Resurrección de Lázaro (Auferstehung des Lazarus) *'Französisch:' La Main de Dieu (Die Hand Gottes) *'Italienisch:' Lazzaro risorge (Auferstehung Lazarus) *'Portugiesisch:' A Ressurreição de Lázaro (Auferstehung des Lazarus) *'Polnisch:' Wskrzeszenie Łazarza (Auferstehung des Lazarus) *'Tschechisch:' Lazarovo vzkříšení (Auferstehung von Lazarus) *'Ungarisch:' Feltámadás (Auferstehung) *'Finnisch:' Herännyt Lasarus (Erwachung von Lazarus) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 04